An automotive window glass is typically opened or closed vertically. A glass run channel assembly is provided between a window glass and a window frame to guide and enable the closing and opening movement of the window glass in a tight relationship with the window frame.
The glass run channel assembly typically includes a substantially U-shaped glass run channel frame, comprising a bottom wall and two side walls and a glass run seal disposed within the glass run channel frame. The conventional glass run seal is composed of a soft synthetic resin such as a soft vinyl chloride resin or a vulcanized rubber such as an ethylene/propylene/diene copolymer rubber and is also substantially U-shaped and provided with a groove and tonguelike draining parts.
The glass run channel frames are typically connected to sheet metal doors of automobiles. However, the area in which these frames are installed is most often a very tight space with very limited visibility. While the prior art has tried to accommodate these space and visibility limitations, the types of frames and methods of attachment suffer from difficult assembly due to requiring the installer to see the frames in order to correctly install them, which is difficult due to the tight space and lack of visibility. In addition, the prior art channels typically suffer from a lack of strength.
Therefore, there is a need for improved glass run channel frames that offer ease of manufacturing and simple assembly and installation, without compromising the strength of the frames.